


Run, Girl, Run

by VolarFinch



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anxiety, Aubrey Little - Freeform, Aubrey Little touches the crystal, Confusion, Crystal of Sylvan, Earth, Gen, Heart of Sylvan, Near-Death Experience, Other, Panic Attack, Sylvan - Freeform, The Adventure Zone Episode 16, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty, episode 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolarFinch/pseuds/VolarFinch
Summary: [Spoilers for Episode 16 - Watch the Episode Before Reading]Aubrey ran.The moment she blinked and was back in her world,––Sylvan technically, but technicalities aren’t really that important right now––she ran. She scrambled up and took off in whatever direction she could find a clear path for. Her head felt like it was pounding and her heart constricted in her chest as if something had its hands around it and was squeezing. Her lungs felt empty and her throat was impossibly dry. She felt like she’d never drunk water in her life, but that didn’t matter at this moment because she needed to run.





	Run, Girl, Run

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who's LOSING HER SHIT YET A-FUCKING-GAIN OVER AUBREY LITTLE AND HER MAGIC AND STORY AND CHARACTER? ME BITCH.

Aubrey ran.

The moment she blinked and was back in her world,–– _ Sylvan technically, but technicalities aren’t really that important right now _ ––she  _ ran _ . She scrambled up and took off in whatever direction she could find a clear path for. Her head felt like it was pounding and her heart constricted in her chest as if something had its hands around it and was  _ squeezing _ . Her lungs felt empty and her throat was impossibly dry. She felt like she’d never drunk water in her life, but that didn’t matter at this moment because she needed to  _ run _ .

Her legs burned as if fire was coursing through her veins, running through her like her blood was kerosene. Her breathing felt short and nonexistent––her chest ached and that was the only indicative feeling that she was definitely still alive. Every time she blinked she felt like she was igniting a conflagration within herself and she wanted to scream but she couldn’t do that because she needed to keep  _ running _ .

The capital of Sylvan was deserted with its residents scattered for safety due to whatever imposing threat Aubrey could care less about currently. Empty streets meant no struggling as she darted for whatever exit of this world she could find, shoving herself past the few guards left stationed to watch the entrance to her world as she leaped through it. She felt her feet touch solid earth of her own planet and the inferno coursing through her dulled to a simmer. She felt pieces of her consciousness and brain slot back into place as she became aware of her heavy panting and the severe need to  _ breathe _ and definitely drink at least an entire carton of some liquid. Not vodka, she wasn’t sure why that came to mind, but  _ something _ cold. She needed water and she needed to breathe and God she felt like she was  _ dying _ .

_ Lodge, _ she just barely managed to think. _  Get to the lodge. _

It took time,––the fight or flight instinct had pattered out the moment she hit Earthen soil––but she managed to make her way back to the Amnesty Lodge with few branch and root-based injury. Agent Stern sat talking with Barclay, who barely managed a distracted wave in Aubrey’s direction as she rushed to her room. She felt like her equilibrium was off and that, with any step, she was going to crash to the floor and pass out. Her chest felt impossibly tight still, though at least she was aware she was breathing now. Now, it just felt like an anxiety attack. She could do that. Anxiety attacks were nothing compared to the  _ horseshit _ she’d just gone through.

She shut and locked her door behind her, collapsing to the floor. Her back was situated against her wooden door and she could feel her chest quivering. Her hands shook from where they had wrapped around the carpet on the floor to try and ground herself and her legs felt tense and heavy. Her eyes were wide and she was half-wheezing with how terrible her breathing was.

Every time she closed her eyes, she could still see her reflection back in that crystal––two eyes, wide and terrified, one a familiar hazel and the other a brilliant orange that blended perfectly with the stone back in Sylvan.

She cringed at the thought but realized she  _ had _ to know if what she saw was true. Whatever had happened to her––whatever that fucking crystal had done––she had to know if it was still  _there_. She forced herself up, bodying aching and her balance truly testing her, and she made her way into her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror.

The eerie orange of the crystal stared back at her in her reflection.

What the fuck had she  _ done _ ?


End file.
